Just My Luck
by Crimson Tides
Summary: AU 5th year. What if Harry had been expelled at the hearing on August twelfth? How could things have been different? Follow Harry's life as he is forced to leave the only place he ever called a home behind.


Now the story is different, as Harry struggles to deal with expulsion from Hogwarts, the only place he's ever called a home, apart from the Burrow. He will reside with Sirius, and train, periodically, whenever one of the teachers has time to stop by. (fortunately, he was able to keep his wand.) Now the real questions are: Will our favorite escaped convict still die? Will Umbridge keep on teaching next year, when Harry isn't there to help rebel against her? Will Harry still be smitten with Cho? Will Harry still learn about the prophecy, and if he does, will he learn sooner, or will he learn too late? You'll have to read to find out…

Chapter I: The Hearing

* * *

"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" Said Madam Bones's booming voice. 

Harry's head jerked upward. There were very few hands in the air…less than half. Harry's grip tightened on the chair, turning his knuckles white and he glanced towards Dumbledore. Even he looked shocked. "And those in favor of conviction?"

Fudge immediately raised his hand, as did Percy, and more than half of the court. Harry bit his lip. Surely, somehow, Dumbledore would find a way to keep him from being expelled from his only home.

Fudge smirked insidiously at Harry. "Very well…you are here by expelled from Hogwarts. Wand please."

Dumbledore jumped to his feet, and he had a panicky tone to his voice that Harry had never heard before. "No! You must not take his wand!" He said, "Even if Voldemort hadn't come back…he still has followers who were angry with Harry and wish only his death." He paused slightly. "Sirius Black, for instance. If you were to take away his wand, you would assign him his death. It would be the moment Black would've been waiting for. And what good would that be for your image? Would you like to be known as the one who helped the Wizarding World's savior killed?" Dumbledore's eyes were now fierce and had lost their twinkle. He stared at Fudge as he had Barty Crouch.

"I—well—" Fudge stammered nervously, looking away from Dumbledore's piercing gaze. "I don't think—Yes! That would be simply horrid for our society. Very well, Mr. Potter, you may keep your wand, but if you use it around Muggles…"

"I won't." Harry said quickly. Fudge looked like he didn't know which he despised most: Harry being happy and keeping his wand, or Harry getting killed and ruining his reputation as a fairly decent minister.

"Very well then, a good day to you. Court dismissed." Fudge said, angry red patches appearing in his cheeks as he swiftly snatched his bowler hat and strode to the door, Percy following eagerly.

Harry slumped in his chair. The very thing that he had been dreading, that everyone had said wouldn't happen had just occurred. He was expelled. He hadn't noticed as the rest of the court filed out, or the four or five who glanced at him with pity.

"Professor?" Harry asked weakly, hoping for some reassurance.

"I truly am sorry, Harry. There is nothing else I can do." Dumbledore said, looking away from him. He got up and left the room. Harry sat there for a moment in shocked silence, feeling very sick to his stomach. It felt as though he had a parasite that was eating him alive. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts again. Harry slowly rose from the chair after everyone else had already left.

Harry broke into a run, eager to get away from the dungeon, and almost collided with Mr. Weasley in doing so, who was standing right outside.

"Dumbledore didn't say—"

"I'm expelled," Harry replied monotonically.

"You're what? How could you be expelled?"

"Apparently, either half the court didn't believe me, or thought I was mad and shouldn't be going back to Hogwarts anyway." Harry shrugged and said, "At least I still have my wand. I'm allowed to use magic, too, as long as it isn't around Muggles."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head in agreement. "You're very lucky Fudge let you keep your wand."

Harry snorted, "his image was at stake, so he let me keep it."

"Yes, his image is _obviously_ more important than you life." Mr. Weasley said with blatant sarcasm.

Harry was thankful that Mr. Weasley was quiet as he said this, because Fudge was right around the corner. Mr. Weasley tipped his hat politely to Fudge, completely ignoring Percy, who ignored him as well.

"Well, Harry, I reckon we should get back to the Headquarters," Mr. Weasley murmured very quietly so only Harry could hear him as Lucius Malfoy suddenly strode by away from Fudge, smirking at Harry smugly.

"Well, well, well…Patronus Potter." He said menacingly.

Harry felt winded, as though as he had walked into something heavy. He had last seen those cool, gray eyes through slits in a Death Eater's hood, and had heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Voldemort tortured him. He could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look him in the face; he could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge still believed Lucius innocent, when Harry had told Fudge mere weeks ago that he was a Death Eater.

"Pity that you couldn't escape from this certain situation, Potter. It really is quite _snakelike, _the way you can wriggle out of tight holes."

Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder in warning.

"Pity how Malfoys' say they have loads of pride when they'll squat in the dirt kissing the hems of another wizard's robes," Harry replied coolly.

"You will not escape next time, Potter," Lucius hissed softly so no one except Harry and Mr. Weasley could hear him, "You're no longer in the protection of that old, meddlesome fool. You're out in the open with no defence. I would be thoroughly surprised if you'd reach the age of sixteen."

"If you say so." Harry replied, disinterested. Lucius sneered and stalked off.

"You really need to keep your temper in check around them, Harry." Mr. Weasley chastised. "You don't know what spells they could up with in the future to use at your expense."

"They'd do so anyway. Besides, you heard Lucius, I probably won't reach the age of sixteen, so what's the point?"

"Don't talk like that," Mr. Weasley snapped. "You're going to live until a ripe old age, and Voldemort will be long gone."

Harry gave him a skeptical look as they passed the fountain. "Sorry, Mungoes," Harry murmured solemnly.

* * *

There you go; the end of chapter I. Tell me what you think! I spent lots of finger-sweat and finger-cramps typing up this thing, so I would like to hear opinions. If this gets only one measly review, it will end up as unfinished as the rest of my lovely fanfics waiting for a double-digit number, (considering I have more than one chapter on two of them.)

P.S. Sorry if it was a bit short. I have limited time on my hands with exams coming up and several projects due.


End file.
